El viaje
by Anya77
Summary: Terry aparece en un misterioso lugar sin saber por qué. Una incierta travesía está a punto de iniciar y el destino del mismo le dará una enorme sorpresa. Minific de terror para estas fiestas de muertos. Gracias por su atencion y dejen sus reviews!


**EL ****VIAJE **

"…_.Me sumo en una nostalgia, que no sentía hace mucho tiempo… _

_un escalofrío se apodera de mí. _

_Las lágrimas van cayendo una tras otra. _

_El recio corazón se enternece y ablanda. L_

_o que poseo lo veo en la lejanía y lo que desapareció se convierte para mí en realidad…"_

**FAUSTO**

**Wolfgang Johann Goethe**

No supo cómo ni cuándo había llegado a esa estación de tren, pero intuyó que debía permanecer en ese lugar, a la espera de la llegada de la locomotora que le ayudaría a huir de ahí hacia…, no lo pudo recordar y aquello no le importó.

Su mente era un completo caos desde entonces. Sólo tenía presente que quería salir de ese lugar, de la ciudad, escapar de su gente, de la vorágine de malos momentos y problemas en que se había sumido su ya miserable existencia desde aquella funesta partida que había roto su corazón en miles de pedazos.

Se había visto envuelto en una serie de escándalos románticos, mientras trataba desesperadamente de dar un sentido a su vida, buscando inútilmente el amor en brazos ajenos, desconocidos, fríos a pesar de la tibieza de los besos y abrazos que no le sabían a nada. Mujeres que sólo le buscaban por su creciente fama y su sensual apariencia y personalidad. No en balde le habían confesado en la cama lo bien que se sentían al estar cerca de un gran actor, como lo era el ya célebre Terrence Grandchester, la futura promesa y el orgullo de la ahora renombrada compañía Hathaway.

Él sólo las escuchaba y dejaba hacer, tratando de olvidar cuán solitaria y desdichada era su vida al tener que soportar un estúpido compromiso contraído para poder desposar a Susana Marlowe, a quien sólo daba largas para evitar el tener que acercarse a ella. La odiaba con toda su alma, debido a los incesantes y constantes reclamos por no dejar de pensar en el inigualable ser que le había arrebatado la razón y el corazón: Candice White.

Era tal la tristeza que sentía a causa del único y triste recuerdo de la rubia, que prefirió pasear su mirada por el inexplicablemente desierto lugar, para alejarla por un momento de su cabeza. Estaba en una pequeña estación, rodeado de varias hileras de sucias y desgastadas bancas, cuyas paredes de madera podrida y en mal estado lucían polvorientos ventanales como muestra del descuido y el implacable paso del tiempo por aquella zona.

Un hombre se encontraba sentado en el mostrador con una gran pila de documentos y la cabeza gacha, perdido aparentemente en su rutinario trabajo. Sólo pudo distinguir la breve silueta de la parte superior, entre tantos papeles y no quiso molestarlo. Además, tenía lo que buscaba: la ansiada soledad sin necesidad de ser incomodado por sus fanáticas que ya le habían comenzado a dar bastantes molestias, acechándolo hasta en los momentos más personales, como el hecho de salir a comer o caminar para tomar un poco de aire y olvidar la estresante carga laboral.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, que crujió al momento de hacerlo, y esperó pacientemente a que llegara el momento de abordar el tren para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Se percató del frío y triste día que había en ese instante, por lo que quiso salir a asomarse al andén para poder apreciarlo mejor. Definitivamente iba con su estado de ánimo.

Llevaba una pequeña maleta negra con su gabardina colgando sobre su antebrazo. La gallarda y aristócrata figura enfundada en ese traje azul marino con camisa blanca le daba un aire magnificente a pesar de la sombría apariencia de la estación. Su atractivo rostro reflejaba una apacible serenidad.

Al cruzar el umbral de la estrecha puerta de salida, dio un último vistazo a su único acompañante pero éste ni siquiera volteó a verlo, inmerso en su tediosa ocupación.

Terry sonrió sarcásticamente pensando en la posible similitud de sus desdichadas existencias. _"La vida misma se ha tornado gris y sin sentido para mí. Tal vez sea lo mismo para el tipejo de ahí",_ pensó internamente, y dio un paso fuera, dispuesto a envolverse en el ambiente amarillento que se abría a sus ojos, al salir de la asfixiante sala de espera.

El gélido viento meció salvajemente sus cabellos, obligándolo a envolverse en su abrigadora gabardina. Vio una hilera de cuatro bancas de un blanco deslucido y se dirigió hacia ellas para dejar ahí su maleta en lo que pasaba su mirada por los alrededores.

El pasillo era de madera antaño clara, tapizada de infinitas manchas y minúsculos agujeros que le daban un aspecto desgastado. Le cubría un raquítico y endeble techo que no le dio confianza por lo que decidió permanecer a la intemperie, mientas observaba las lejanas colinas áridas y carentes de vegetación.

El cielo era amarillento y sin sol, como si se encontrase en un paraje fantástico dibujado por algún pintor de gustos tétricos. Los tonos café y sepia bañaban débilmente toda el área presionando angustiosamente su acongojado ser. _"Hace mucho que no veo un bonito día. He sido olvidado por la felicidad y el gozo de saberme amado y querido"_, sacudió levemente su cabeza para evitar perderse en tristes reflexiones, pero no lo logró. Las imágenes desfilaron una a una en su mente, como si un proyector las transmitiese continuamente en su interior:

_La escalera se le había hecho inmensa mientras trataba de llegar hasta la femenina figura que pugnaba por huir de ahí, después de haber tenido que salvar a Susana del fallido intento de suicidio. Su cuerpo actuó como autómata y sus sentimientos estaban anestesiados._

_¿Por qué le había salvado?, ¿porqué la había tomado entre sus brazos? Hubiera sido tan fácil tomar la frágil figura de la actriz por los hombros mientras trataba de convencerle de que no lo hiciera. Eso habría logrado el anhelado efecto que le haría desistir de tan cruel intención. Su ex compañera de escenario hubiera reaccionado al instante, debido a su débil estado mental._

_Además, Candy había ayudado al ver la triste y desesperante escena. Ambas jóvenes ya habían iniciado la conversación, tratando de ganar tiempo para que llegara la ayuda. No era justo para la ojiverde el que ni siquiera le hubiese dado una explicación en ese triste instante, sobre su proceder._

_Sólo había llegado a salvar a Susana para tomarla en brazos y después, darle la espalda tan naturalmente, ignorándola por completo. Aquello dolía y mucho_

_Desde ese instante supo que era un hombre eternamente derrotado y abatido por su flaqueza al momento de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso era realmente miserable._

_Su vida estaba inexplicablemente basada en un estúpido código de honor ante el cual se había rebelado una vez, tiempo atrás, cuando luchó por perseguir su sueño de convertirse en actor._

_Sin embargo, en ese momento ya no había sido así. No había vuelto a luchar por ella, por el verdadero amor que se le ofrecía sin condiciones ni reservas._

_Era solo suya pero él la dejó ir. _

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos, observó que sus puños se crispaban en señal de impotencia, mientras sus azules ojos se humedecían, haciéndole revivir de nuevo la trágica situación. _"¡Soy un maldito cobarde!"_, admitió para sí, ahogando un gemido de frustración. Cerró los ojos deseando con fuerza que el tren apareciera y como si hubiese sido una señal, el lejano silbido de la locomotora se dejó sentir, haciéndole abrirlos de nuevo para esperar a que llegara el ansiado momento de tomar su camarote privado y así disfrutar de su soledad.

* * *

Finalmente, el aparato llegó.

Terry se percató de que era el único pasajero presente en el andén y frunció el ceño confundido pero después se olvidó por completo, mientras tomaba rápidamente su ligero equipaje.

El viento sopló fuertemente cuando puso un pie en el primer peldaño que le conduciría al vagón principal. Un ligero y escabroso susurro recorrió todo el lugar, rebotando por todas partes. El escalofrío recorrió su espalda y apresuró el paso.

Ya dentro, echó una última ojeada a la estación y vio que el sujeto de los papeles, ya no se encontraba en su lugar. Ahora estaba asomado en el umbral de la puerta observándole fijamente y la intranquilidad recorrió su ser. ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué no le había dirigido la palabra?

Siguió con su camino restando importancia al asunto y se dirigió a la búsqueda de su camarote. La apariencia vacía del vagón en el que se encontraba era inquietante. No había absolutamente nadie. Ni un solo pasajero.

Las hileras de asientos solitarios se extendía hasta el final del pasillo que daba hacia una puerta y en donde intuyó se encontrarían los camarotes. Por un instante, un breve sentimiento de felicidad le invadió sabiendo que podría explorar a su gusto cada vagón, sabiéndose solo y alejado de la imagen de celebridad que le perseguía.

Caminó hasta el final, no sin antes echar un vistazo a cada asiento con la intención de comprobar que era el único pasajero ahí. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando tomó el picaporte de la puerta y cambió hacia el siguiente vagón.

El tren emprendió su inexorable marcha por lo que Terry decidió sentarse en el primer asiento que tenía a la mano, mientras observaba el lugar, confirmando que también se encontraba vacío.

Su mirada se centró en la estación de tren donde intentó localizar nuevamente al enigmático empleado sin volverlo a ver. El andén fue desapareciendo de su vista poco a poco, hasta convertirse solamente en un pequeño punto lejano.

Cuando creyó que ya no había problemas con el movimiento del vehículo, echó a andar de nuevo.

La apariencia de ese vagón era bastante siniestra puesto que los asientos de esa parte estaban cubiertos de terciopelo negro y algunas ventanas estaban protegidas por una gruesa capa de polvo que le impedía ver más allá. Contuvo el aliento hasta que pudo llegar a la puerta para cambiar de ambiente. No le había agradado en absoluto la sensación tan incómoda que había percibido en ese lugar, sintiéndose observado por cada sillón, a su paso a lo largo del estrecho pasillo.

Al abrir la puerta que le conectaba con el tercer vagón, respiró aliviado al divisar las innumerables puertecillas que daban hacia los camarotes. En ese instante recordó que debía buscar su boleto y revisó cada uno de sus bolsillos, sin poder hallarlo. Inquieto, revisó con sumo cuidado, de nuevo confirmando que no poseía dicho boleto.

- ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber cuál es mi camarote? – preguntó en voz alta, molesto.

El sonido de una puerta abierta golpeando contra el marco le hizo alzar la mirada. Extrañado, probó a intentar abrir cada una de ellas, encontrándolas completamente cerradas. Las revisó una a una hasta que llegó a la única que estaba abierta. Había un pequeño letrero dorado en la parte superior de la misma, conteniendo una escueta frase que rezaba:

**"Reservado para el señor Terrence Grandchester"**

Terry observó nuevamente a los costados percatándose de que no había nadie más con él. Intuyó que los camarotes estaban vacíos al igual que los otros vagones. Se sentía un poco intranquilo por la situación tan peculiar pero lo ignoró nuevamente.

Se introdujo en la habitación y la observó detenidamente: había una cama sencilla con abrigadores cobertores y una enorme almohada de color blanco. Al centro tenía una mesita, seguramente para sus alimentos y vio un pequeño pero confortable sillón colocado al lado de una ventana que daba hasta sus caderas, decorado con unas cortinas de terciopelo color vino. El cristal estaba limpio y pudo notar el paisaje que recorría el tren. No poseía un baño privado por lo que decidió salir a ducharse para regresar a descansar un poco.

Aliviado, dejó su equipaje sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ponerse un poco cómodo. Sacó ropa limpia y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el pasillo, en busca de la ducha, hasta que la halló. Se encerró y después de despojarse de su vestimenta dejó correr el agua caliente sobre su cabeza y cuerpo, tratando de relajarse un poco.

De regreso en su camarote, aprovechó para sentarse frente a la ventana y se perdió en la vista del árido paisaje que ya anunciaba la llegada de la oscuridad. Los árboles lucían desnudos, como prueba fehaciente de la inminente temporada invernal que estaba a punto de iniciar. El tiempo pasó sin que se preocupara por eso. No tenía hambre aún, por lo que se abocó a observar la interminable fila de árboles hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche.

Se incorporó de su asiento para recostarse en su cama no sin antes sustraer unas cartas desgastadas de su maletín. Eran de ella, olían a ella, y tenía grabadas a cal y canto en su mente, cada una de las femeninas palabras intercambiadas en la efímera correspondencia que habían sostenido después de haberse distanciado en Londres para emprender el camino que les llevaría a sus sueños, a la búsqueda y realización de sí mismos.

Londres, ciudad de bellas pero tristes y frías reminiscencias, había envuelto en un manto de desolación y melancolía sus varoniles sentimientos. Todo había iniciado aquella noche en un barco que le arrancaba cruelmente de los brazos de una gélida madre para regresar al lúgubre calabozo en que se había convertido la lujosa mansión de su padre. Sin embargo, ella, su rubio y pecoso ángel, había hecho acto de presencia intempestivamente en medio de aquella vaporosa niebla nocturna, mientras él daba rienda suelta al doloroso rechazo y abandono de su progenitora.

Terry cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ello. Y aún así, lloró. Sus gemidos fueron convirtiéndose en verdaderos lamentos de dolor y quebranto por una ilusión desvanecida.

- Can…dy – pronunció con profundo pesar el dulce y a la vez trágico nombre que le había llevado al paraíso y sumido en el más profundo de los infiernos, en tan poco tiempo.

Las lágrimas parecían no tener fin y el actor dejó que fluyeran libremente por su rostro, mientras su cuerpo se contraía en un rictus de dolor.

- ¿Por qué te dejé ir? – los reproches agudizaron el crítico cuadro de depresión mientras evocaba distintas situaciones vividas en el poco tiempo en que se habían conocido.

_La entrada intempestiva en la iglesia, mientras todos se encontraban atentos a las palabras de la Hermana Grey le provocaba un malsano placer de burla y menoscabo por los estándares sociales rígidamente establecidos. Era un espíritu libre y rebelde, que no se dejaría amedrentar por la abusiva autoridad de los mayores. _

_De repente, la refulgente figura de la rubia envuelta en su blanco uniforme haciéndole resaltar de las demás, había atraído su atención. Candy le miraba incrédulamente y con cierto temor. Se había sobresaltado por su intromisión en ese instante pero supo muy en el fondo, que la había dejado impresionada. _

_Desde ahí se había dedicado a hacerla rabiar y contrariar para atraer su atención solo hacia él. Y no permitiría que alguien más se la arrebatase, sin embargo, no fue al revés. Él si había terminado por aceptar serle arrebatado por una vil maniobra del destino._

_Cada encuentro fortuito, casual, imprevisto, le hacía sentirse vivo y por primera vez en su vida, admitió que era capaz de dar amor y de poder ser correspondido. De expresarse tal cual era, sin juicios ni miramientos reprobatorios porque ella siempre aceptó su forma de ser. _

_Candy pudo traspasar la fría coraza que había colocado sobre su personalidad y de repente se encontró, vulnerable ante la angelical chica que de a poco había comenzado a ganar primero su simpatía, después su corazón._

_La excitante imagen de la también rebelde y poco convencional alumna del Real Colegio San Pablo, despojándose de su disfraz en aquel festival de Mayo tan especial, había provocado sublimes y febriles sueños eróticos en lo más oscuro de su habitación, donde daba rienda suelta a sus ímpetus. _

_Los jóvenes crecieron mientras__ sus demostraciones de afecto se iban transformando en una leve e inocente relación de amor, que tuvo su punto culminante en aquella memorable ocasión en donde había podido probar por un instante los virginales y suaves labios de la rubia, a las orillas del lago en Escocia._

Un pequeño movimiento del tren le hizo abrir los ojos y se incorporó del lecho. Afuera todavía estaba oscuro y trató de verificar su reloj para cerciorarse de la hora que era. El viejo aparato de bolsillo estaba misteriosamente detenido y Terry lo aventó a un lado fastidiado.

Se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Asomó el rostro pero no vio a nadie cerca. Las luces estaban encendidas iluminando el estrecho pasillo.

Decidió salir de nuevo para caminar sobre ese vagón, sintiéndose intimidado por la solitaria e inhóspita apariencia del lugar.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – la voz retumbó por todo el pasillo pero nadie contestó.

El chico decidió ir llamando puerta por puerta sin éxito obtenido. Realmente estaba solo y aquello comenzaba a inquietarle sobremanera.

Regresó a su habitación y se colocó frente a la ventana, arrellanándose en el sillón. Trató de concentrarse en la vista externa hasta que pudo lograrlo. Las cartas aparecieron en su campo visual, cuando regresó la mirada hacia la puerta y las tomó nuevamente.

_¿Acaso piensas declararme tu amor, pequeña pecosa_?, la imagen de Candy enojada ante la molesta pregunta le divertía sobremanera.

El dulce sonido que emitían sus labios cuando pronunciaba su nombre era la más perfecta melodía que había podido escuchar en su corta vida.

La imagen de la armónica plateada le hizo sacarla de la desvencijada maleta y se la llevó a la boca. Estuvo tocando la misma melodía incesantemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que el tren se había detenido.

- Creo que iré a asomarme a la puerta principal – echó un vistazo fuera y vio parte del oscuro andén.

Se vistió rápidamente para posteriormente salir corriendo, mientras atravesaba fugazmente el lúgubre vagón que le había ocasionado algunos sobresaltos por la densa atmósfera que se podía sentir.

Cuando llegó a su objetivo, el tren echó a andar, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas mientras alcanzaba a tomarse de uno de los respaldos de los asientos. Cuando por fin se pudo levantar, vio pasar rápidamente el vacío andén observando fugazmente hacia el interior de la sombría estación. No habían luces. Absolutamente nada.

Afligido, echó a andar de nueva cuenta el camino de regreso, cuando escuchó cómo se cerraba la última puerta, atisbando la oscura silueta que acababa de salir de ese vagón.

- ¡Hey, espere! – Terry corrió hasta ella y al abrirla le recibió la inmensa negrura del siguiente vagón.

No habían rastros de ser humano alguno y creyó que le estaban gastando una macabra broma:

- ¿Quién está ahí? – esta vez el grito se transformó en una serie de distorsionantes ecos sin respuesta.

Nuevamente echó a correr de manera desesperada, con el fin de llegar hasta su camarote y encerrarse ahí. No había vuelto a ver a la extraña figura en todo el trayecto y justo cuando pisó el estrecho pasillo de las puertas, los faroles comenzaron a iluminarlo intermitentemente, acrecentando su angustia de saberse el único pasajero a bordo.

Al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió desesperadamente hacia el sillón, de espaldas al mismo, esperando que nadie entrara tras él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a relajarse para permanecer tranquilo.

Se sentó en el sofá y volvió la vista por la ventana. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el actor se percató de una difusa imagen que iba emergiendo fuera. Inicialmente fue una especie de niebla grisácea que fue deshaciéndose para mostrarle una sobrenatural imagen: Candy se encontraba parada frente a su ventana, vestida de negro y moviendo la boca en señal de querer comunicarse con él. Su rostro era pálido y sus labios estaban blancos.

Aterrado, Terry se dio cuenta de que la rubia flotaba puesto que no tenía pies, mientras se acercaba en un agónico trayecto hacia el frío cristal que le separaba de él. La sangre se agolpó en sus sienes y un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él, haciéndole retroceder asustado.

Aquello no podía ser posible. No era real. ¡Por supuesto que no podía serlo!

- ¡Tú no eres Candy! ¡Esto es un mal sueño! – gritó desesperadamente el inglés.

- ¡Maldito demonio!, ¡déjame en paz! – Terry permaneció acurrucado en el piso con la vista fija en el cristal.

Candy aproximó el rostro hasta la ventana y le miró sin expresión alguna. Colocó una mano sobre la ventana y ésta la traspasó, indicando que estaba a punto de entrar:

- ¡No lo hagas!, ¡déjame en paz!, ¡no eres real! – chilló el actor presa del pánico y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Severos espasmos de terror convulsionaron su cuerpo, haciéndole proferir gritos de espanto. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado y cuando regresó el rostro hacia la ventana, temiendo lo peor, se dio cuenta de que no había nada. Todo estaba en completa calma y absoluto silencio. No había rastro alguno de la presencia de Candy.

El actor tenía el rostro desencajado y esperó a tranquilizarse un poco más. Su cuerpo aún temblaba y le dolía enormemente la cabeza. Lloró hasta cansarse quedando completamente agotado.

A rastras llegó hasta su cama y se recostó para después perderse en un profundo y reparador sueño.

El tren siguió su marcha.

* * *

Terry abrió los ojos creyendo que un nuevo día había amanecido pero no era así. Aún era de noche y confundido, trató de acercarse de nuevo a la ventana para observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. El mismo paisaje inhóspito de siempre.

Recordó la pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior y se sentó en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza mientras observaba desesperadamente hacia el suelo.

"_¿Cómo llegué aquí?"_, trató de recordar en vano la manera en que había decidido tomar el tren pero no pudo. Se maldijo por su adicción al alcohol, que aún no lograba superar y que seguramente había influido en su actual situación. Había hecho cosas peores estando bajo los influjos del letal líquido.

_Solía encerrarse en su estudio personal donde se hacía acompañar de varias botellas de fino licor, algunas veces en compañía de alguna damisela, que le hiciera olvidar su mísera situación. Noches de lujuria y excesos habían marcado su vida, sumiéndolo en un pozo sin salida._

_Muchas veces llegaba a casa de las Marlowe embriagado, donde aprovechaba el valor que le daba el alcohol para enfrentarse a Susana y recriminarle su desgracia desde entonces. Le fascinaba ver la imagen llorosa de la ex actriz que respondía por igual a sus malas palabras, y cuando la pelea se intensificaba, optaba por dar la vuelta y dejarla ahí, consumiéndose por las rabietas que le hacía pasar._

_La actriz Eleanor Baker hacía esporádicas apariciones en su apartamento, para intentar hacerle entrar en razón, y solo lograba salir mortificada al ver su violenta conducta. Ni siquiera la visita de su padre, con quien había solucionado los malentendidos tiempo atrás, pudo surtir efecto en su viciada forma de ser. _

Un rasguño en la ventana le distrajo y cuando dirigió su vista hacia la misma, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de espanto al ver que una blanca mano se encontraba pegada al cristal, lo que le hizo incorporarse rápidamente y salir corriendo del vagón en busca de ayuda.

Desesperadamente se abalanzó hacia la puerta de salida y de ahí enfiló hasta el final del pasillo que le conducía al siguiente vagón. Sentía que desfallecería por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando, tratando de huir de _aquello_ que le perseguía:

- ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡me quiere hacer daño! – el grito rebotó por todo el lugar pero nadie acudió.

Una serie de haces luminosos provenientes del exterior, inundó el interior de cada pasillo que lograba traspasar, ocasionándole fuertes escalofríos. La velocidad del tren había aumentado, haciendo que trastabillara y estuviese a punto de caer en más de una ocasión.

El camino se le hizo interminable, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar al cuarto del maquinista. Lo separaba una pesada puerta de él. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando durante todo ese rato.

Sintió cuando el tren se introdujo en un túnel, dejándolo en la más completa oscuridad, al desaparecer la extraña luminosidad repentinamente. Podía sentir la tensión de _algo_ que se encontraba acompañándolo ahí mismo. La temperatura había bajado y su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

Tenía miedo. Se sentía vulnerable y en un último esfuerzo, apañó la manija metálica para que se abriera pero ya no pudo. Sus piernas desfallecieron y sus brazos entumecidos habían caído en señal de derrota.

Un misterioso susurro sopló tenebrosamente en su oído, haciéndole saltar como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiese fulminado:

- ¿_Lo recuerdas?... aquella lluviosa tarde… ¿acaso lo has olvidado?... estabas en el cementerio en Chicago… ¡haz memoria!... la comitiva fúnebre te observaba incrédula… le dirigiste algunas palabras… y después mostraste la pistola… ¿lo has borrado de tu mente?_ – su cuerpo se contrajo en una serie de espasmos.

Terry abrió los ojos de manera desorbitante, mientras los haces de luz volvían a aparecer, a la par que la velocidad del tren iba bajando.

Los recuerdos se agolparon súbitamente en su mente. Ahora lo comprendía todo: la misteriosa estación, la ausencia de gente, la aparición de Candy:

_Había recibido una carta de Albert Andrey donde le notificaban de las exequias que se llevarían a cabo en Chicago, en memoria de Candice White._

_Con la histeria a punto de invadirlo, logró salir en el primer tren que le llevaría hasta la ciudad, para poder darle el último adiós a quien había sido su primer y único amor._

_No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban: en aquella fría caja de madera lucía el angelical cuerpo de su difunta ex compañera de colegio. Su rostro tenía una expresión apacible, dando la impresión de que dormía plácidamente._

_- Asesinato__ – la cruel explicación no tenía sentido para él._

_- Pero, ¿qué sucedió? – su mundo se había desmoronado y supo que ya no le interesaba seguir viviendo._

_- La locura de Neal le hizo llegar a una espantosa decisión: había intentado desposar a Candy a cualquier costo y ella nunca aceptó. Se lo hizo saber de muchísimas formas pero, ya estaba trastornado. Una tarde, Candy salía del hospital a su hora habitual, y fue interceptada por él, sufriendo heridas mortales a causa de las puñaladas que le propinó, escapando después, burlando a la policía por un tiempo. El hermano de Eliza fue descubierto muerto días después. Su cuerpo estuvo flotando varios días en el lago Michigan. Al parecer, estaba borracho y cayó accidentalmente – la voz llorosa de Albert a causa del comentario hizo hervir su sangre de rabia y __le hundió aún más en la profunda depresión. Su mente estaba nublada por completo._

_De forma rápida, s__e hizo de un arma clandestinamente y permaneció oculto durante las pompas fúnebres, tratando de tomar valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Lo que siguió a continuación, fue la realización de su última aparición ante un azorado e inesperado público que había intentado detenerle sin éxito alguno, reconociendo al instante al afamado actor de Broadway. Los gritos y murmullos de sorpresa no se habían hecho esperar. Jamás imaginaron cuál sería su intención._

_Caminó con paso decidido__ entre la gente para posteriormente colocarse frente a la reciente tumba que acababa de ser cavada para depositar el féretro de Candy, mientras sostenía la pistola oculta entre su chaqueta. Sus últimas palabras fueron para la rubia y estaban cargadas de histeria y llanto:_

_Desde aquella noche en que te vi, supe que no te podría olvidar. Siempre fuiste mi fuente de inspiración, a pesar de saberte lejos de mí. Pero… ahora todo cambiará… y por fin podremos estar juntos… mi amor – sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, tomó el arma rápidamente y se dio un tiro en la sien, cayendo al fondo de la tumba ocasionando con su cuerpo, un golpe seco sobre el féretro de madera._

En ese justo instante abrió los llorosos ojos, para observar como la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el maquinista se abría de par en par, cegándolo por la intensa luz que entraba a raudales por el enorme ventanal.

Cuando su vista se hubo acostumbrado, pudo observar que una luminosa figura se erguía frente a él, con las manos colocadas al centro de su vientre. La luz se fue disipando y reconoció el rizado cabello rubio y las inigualables pecas del ahora hermoso rostro de Candy, quien lucía resplandeciente en ese inmaculado vestido blanco, como el sol que siempre había sido para él.

Una paz inexplicable se apoderó de todos sus sentidos, relajando su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir absolutamente relajado. Se sentía completo, feliz. El tren fue desapareciendo gradualmente, mientras una hermosa luz le transportaba hacia donde se hallaba ella.

La rubia salió a su encuentro, tomándolo de un brazo; le sonreía dulcemente, tratando de expresarle todo el infinito amor que siempre le había guardado:

- Entonces… ¿es verdad?... ¿estoy muerto? – ya no había ansiedad en sus palabras. Ya no existían el temor ni el pánico.

- Ahora podremos estar juntos… eternamente… traté de explicártelo pero no me dejaste. Tu miedo te envolvió nuevamente en la oscuridad y ya no pude acercarme – el contacto ahora era cálido.

- ¿Ya no volveré a sufrir? – se aferró a su regazo como un niño y ella correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Nunca más… mi amor… nos espera sólo la infinita felicidad… esta vez, juntos por siempre – depositó un dulce beso en sus labios y le instó a seguirla.

- ¿Y el tren? – al voltear observó que ya no había locomotora, solo luz alrededor.

- Hay muchos pasajeros más que recoger, Terry, y que deben aprender a caminar hacia la luz… como lo haremos tú y yo en este momento – nuevamente el haz luminoso les envolvió.

Terry sintió la travesía hacia el otro lado como si una celestial caricia envolviera su cuerpo para emprender el vuelo hacia la vida eterna, en ese desconocido viaje realizado hacía tiempo atrás.

La soledad ya había sido superada.

Ahora viviría feliz… junto a la mujer que nunca debió perder.

**Relato original ****basado en el cuento corto «****Cuando vea el mar****»****, publicado en La Casa de Kruela.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
